Liquid crystal display (LCD) modules are often used in electronic devices for user interface purposes. A typical LCD module comprises liquid crystal material, suspended between layers of glass or other transparent medium, thin film circuitry overlaying the glass for energizing purposes, and an interface for driving the LCD module. Such LCD modules are ordinarily fragile, and much caution must be exercised when handling them in a manufacturing environment. In the manufacture of an electronic device, an LCD module is often assembled to a printed circuit board or other structural element, together with additional components to facilitate its use. In order to minimize problems, due to breakage, or due to the introduction of defects, LCD modules are usually introduced toward the end of the assembly process.
It is desirable to have a display subassembly in which an LCD module is combined with other display components to facilitate testing and handling in a manufacturing environment. Preferably, such subassembly should be of simple construction, robust, functionally testable, and not susceptible to the introduction of defects from normal handling. Prior art display subassemblies do not adequately meet the needs of simplicity, functional completeness, and robustness. Therefore, a new display assembly is needed.